


The Lucky Ones

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fantasy fullfillment, Genderfuck, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Threesome - F/F/M, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a surprise for Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally Posted: Sep 1, 2005_

Fred looked from the blindfold to Hermione several times, not trusting her innocent smile _at all_.   
  
“You want me to put that on?”  
  
He could tell she was getting annoyed with him because her cheeks were flushing, not from arousal, and her lips were curled just slightly down at the left, which was the only thing he needed to see to recognize her growing irritation. If he hadn’t found her completely adorable when she was in a fit, he’d have put on the blindfold without a fuss. However, he _did_ find her gorgeous when she was trying to remain in control and using that prissy tone that went straight to his cock so he was resisting just enough to see sparks.  
  
“Quit being difficult, Fred,” she finally snapped, giving him the ‘I’m on to you, prat’ scowl.   
  
“But I like being difficult,” he pointed out with a smirk, letting his forefinger run along the length of the blindfold as he licked his bottom lip.  
  
“Why do I put up with you? I could have had a nice, steady relationship with someone who wasn’t a stubborn, obnoxious git.”  
  
“And been bored out of your mind within a week.”  
  
“Hmph.” She snorted but he noticed she was unable to argue with his logic. Well, she and Ron had lasted six months, but Fred liked to think she was bored instantly but too nice to tell his baby brother to get lost.   
  
Giving her his sexiest smile, he added, “’sides, you find my stubborn obnoxious gitness attractive.”  
  
“Gitness is not a word,” she replied smugly, tossing her long curly hair over her shoulder as she looked down her nose at him. “If you’re going to attempt to persuade me to appreciate your faults, of which there are many, you should at least consult a dictionary prior to said persuasion.”  
  
“You know,” he said thoughtfully, “insulting me isn’t getting you anywhere closer to having me agree to put on that blindfold. I’d say you’d want to be nice, possibly a kiss or two, and bribery works wonders, especially if it involves you naked and moaning.”  
  
“Well, Fred Weasley,” she drawled with just enough triumph in her tone for him to know he was about to concede defeat, “if you’d put on the blindfold and quit being an obstinate arse, you might very well have me naked and moaning quite soon. However, if you keep resisting, I may very well grow bored and go enjoy your surprise without you.”  
  
“You, Hermione Weasley, do _not_ play fair,” he grumbled as he stood from the sofa and snatched the blindfold from her. “And I still don’t understand why we had to come here instead of doing this at home. If Mum comes home early and finds us shagging, she’ll hex us both silly. Don‘t fancy Mum seeing my bits much less hexing them. Evil woman, she is.”  
  
“Your parents are quite happily surrounded by grandchildren at the moment. Unless Bill and Fleur send them home early, your bits are quite safe. From _her_.”  
  
“You’re a wicked, wicked woman, love,” Fred muttered as he grinned at her. “And you’re all mine.”  
  
“Lucky me,” she said with a roll of her eyes, the scowl replaced by a soft smile before she stood on the tips of her toes to brush a kiss against his lips.   
  
“Nah, I’m the lucky one,” he said sincerely, his knuckles brushing wisps of hair away from her face. “Why _do_ you put up with me?”  
  
“You gave me a free Patented Daydream Charm,” she reminded him. “Marriage was a small sacrifice for free products.”  
  
“Ah, yes. The day you realized you fancied me,” he recalled with a grin.  
  
“Please.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s quite obvious that that’s the day you realized you fancied me.”  
  
“Same difference,” he decided with a shrug. “It’s the day I realized I wanted you, even if it meant fighting ickle Ronniekins for you. Took me four bloody years before you’d even go to dinner with me, though. Do you remember that first date? You were so suspicious and convinced it was just a prank. I fell in love with you that night, you know?”  
  
“You may have mentioned that a time or five hundred over the years.”  
  
“How could I not love a brilliant and beautiful woman who looked sexy even when covered in mud?” he asked innocently, grinning at the memory. He'd given in to the impulse to kiss her that night, during a walk in the park, and she’d stumbled back afterwards, touching her lips and staring at him, tripping on a rock and falling back into a huge puddle of mud.  
  
“Only you would find mud sexy.”  
  
“Nah, I just find _you_ sexy.”  
  
She smiled as she leaned up again, tugging his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as her warm, soft body pressed closer. “Are you ready,” she breathed against his lips as her hand trailed lazily down his chest, “for your surprise yet?”  
  
“Yes,” he moaned as her hand found his erection. He arched into her palm, frowning when he felt something tickle his ear. Then, suddenly, she was stepping away. Opening his eyes, he frowned as he found the world dark, the blindfold firmly in place. “That wasn’t fair, love.”  
  
“All’s fair in love and sex, Fred,” she said in a voice that he just knew was accompanied by a sexy smirk.   
  
“Just remember, next time is my turn.”  
  
“Promises, promises. Now quit whining and follow me.”  
  
He held her hand as she led him through the sitting room of his old family home. When they reached the stairs, he slowly made his way up them, a bit annoyed that she couldn’t wait to blindfold him until they were past the rickety old stairs. “Where are we going, Hermione?”  
  
“I thought I’d take you to the roof and push you off for asking silly questions instead of thinking about what wicked surprise I might have planned for you.”   
  
“There is no need for sarcasm, love, but it sure is sexy. So what naughty plans do you have for me tonight?”  
  
“Telling would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Or it could make me anticipate it so much that my cock would get even harder than it already is just from hearing your sexy voice,” he purred in an attempt to distract her from keeping secrets.  
  
“You know, Fred, you’re really sweet when you try to manipulate me,” she observed in an amused voice.   
  
Before he could reply, she was stopping, the sound of a door closing behind them. He inhaled deeply, smiling slowly as he realized they were in his and George’s old room. “Can I take off this blasted blindfold yet?”  
  
A sharp sting on his hand had him dropping it, rubbing it where she’d slapped him. “No removing the blindfold until I say.”  
  
“Always knew you were a kinky sort, love.” He smirked at just how true those words were, rewarded with a slap to his arse, which caused him to moan low in his throat. His lips parted as he dragged in a ragged breath when he felt her fingers brushing against his stomach.   
  
“Raise your arms, baby,” she said softly, pulling his shirt up over his head after he obeyed.  
  
God, he was going to die. Well, he was going to come in his shorts like some hapless teen, at least. She _knew_ how hot it made him when she got bossy like this. They were equals in the bedroom and out, but there was just something undeniably sexy about her taking control. “You’re going to kill me,” he murmured as her lips gently made their way across his shoulders and collarbone.   
  
“No, I won’t,” she muttered against his bare skin right before her tongue snaked out and curled around his hardening nipple, her teeth scraping delicately against his particularly sensitive area.   
  
“Fuck, Hermione,” he moaned, his hips pressing forward as her hand gripped him through his jeans. “Is this the surprise then? Driving me wild where I can‘t even see you?”  
  
Her throaty laughter greeted his question, causing his cock to twitch even more. “This isn’t the surprise, Fred,” she chuckled before unbuttoning his trousers.   
  
“I’m beginning to feel a bit underdressed here,” he pointed out as his jeans were pushed down his legs, her face nuzzling the front of his shorts, tonguing his cock through the thin fabric. Bucking forward, he lost his balance, cursing as he found himself suddenly falling backwards. “Fucking hell!”  
  
“Oh God. Fred, are you okay?” she asked worriedly, crawling over him to check his head.  
  
“What was that?” he asked, instantly alert. His arse hurt and his back didn’t feel much better, but he was fine, mostly embarrassed.   
  
“What was what, love?” She gently stroked the back of his head as he sat back up.  
  
“I heard a laugh,” he said suspiciously. “It wasn’t you because I know all of your laughs. Is there…fuck, is there someone else here?”  
  
“I didn’t hear anything.” She stood up and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s get you situated.”  
  
“You’re lying.” He was annoyed that she wasn’t being honest with him. He sat down when she pushed him gently, raising his hips from the chair so she could remove his shorts. His cock stirred again, recovering from where it had softened somewhat as he fell. He loved the feeling of her hands on his body. “There! Did you hear that? Someone gasped!”  
  
“What was that, baby?” she asked in the voice that made him think of nothing but sin and sex, her hair brushing against his thighs as warm breath caressed his hardening erection.   
  
“Stop trying to distract me, Hermione. There’s someone else here, isn’t there?” He started to reach up to remove his blindfold, not at all happy with the idea that someone was there and he hadn’t known about it. Before he could, she gripped his wrists, putting them against the arms of the chair. His suspicions were confirmed when _someone else_ secured them to the chair.   
  
“Love, stop worrying. You know I’d never do anything you wouldn’t enjoy. Do you remember when we were talking about fantasies recently? You mentioned several you’d never told me before, but one in particular caught my interest because I could see how hard it made you, could hear in your voice how much you wanted that one.”  
  
“What?” He tried to think about that night she was talking about, knowing they’d mentioned several things that had surprised and aroused them both. They’d always been open about what they wanted and desired, and had even invited a third person in their bed a few times, including his own twin and Charlie on several separate occasions. He had no problem with someone joining them, but he wanted to know about it before he was blindfolded, naked, and tied to a chair, damn it. Suddenly, his cock stirred as he remembered one particular fantasy he’d confessed. “Oh fuck. Hermione! You and…”  
  
“Wotcher, Fred,” a familiar voice said from beside him.  
  
Suddenly, the blindfold was removed. Blinking as his vision cleared, he stared at Hermione, ignoring Tonks as he asked, “Baby, are you sure?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure,” she said with a naughty smile. “Do you think I’d have embarrassed myself by asking her to play with us if I wasn’t completely certain I wanted this, too?”  
  
“Hey, Tonks,” he greeted with a sheepish smile, glancing down at his nude and aroused body, noticing they’d tied him up with his and George’s old school ties. “So, uh, she told you, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, she told me.” Tonks grinned before winking. “Can’t say I haven’t had a similar one myself. You’re sure you’re fine with this?”  
  
“Tonks, sweetie, look at his cock.” Hermione laughed sensually. “He’s more than fine with this. I imagine he’s wanted to watch since I first told him about us.”  
  
“I’m more than fine. Want to see,” Fred muttered, shifting in his chair. His wife was right, of course. From the moment she’d told him about her casual relationship with Tonks after the War, before he’d finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, he’d wanted to watch them together. Looking at Tonks, he asked, “Is he okay with this?”  
  
She nodded, violet hair falling across her forehead. “Remus and I have an understanding. When he wants cock, I don’t mind him indulging, and when I crave a woman’s touch, he’s fine with it. We usually share but there’ve been times we’ve not. Don’t worry about that. Tonight’s for you two.”  
  
“Tonks, undress me,” Hermione spoke up, her voice firm, and he wasn’t surprised to see Tonks lick her lips. They exchanged a look of understanding, both smiling as they acknowledged how arousing they found it when Hermione was in control.   
  
Tonks was taller than Hermione, her build leaner and more athletic than his wife, who was curvaceous and slender. Hermione faced him, her eyes on his face as Tonks stood behind her, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Tonks’ nails were painted a bright red that stood out against the creamy skin that was bared to his gaze, his body reacting as he saw that Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra.   
  
Her shirt was slid off her shoulders, tossed to the floor, and then Tonks was kneeling behind her. He watched her skirt raise slightly, Tonks’ hands moving beneath it, slowly tugging down her skimpy knickers. Hermione gasped, her head falling back as Tonks obviously touched her, and he growled softly, wanting to see.   
  
Tonks had the gall to grin at him from around Hermione, deliberately licking two wet fingers and moaning. “Your wife is fucking delicious, Fred. Do you like to taste her? I bet you do. Bet you wake her up with your head between her thighs, licking and sucking and driving her wild because you just can‘t get enough.”  
  
“I love how she tastes,” he agreed, licking his lips as he struggled against the ties holding him in place. Hermione smiled gently before bending down to pick up her knickers. She stepped towards him, holding them out, watching him closely. His tongue snaked out, lapping at the dampness, his teeth nipping the fabric before sucking it into his mouth.   
  
He heard the soft rustle of fabric, pulling back to see that Tonks had removed her skirt. Hermione was now naked, aroused and flushed, so wet he could see pre-come glistening on her upper thighs as she spread her legs for the woman kneeling behind her. Before he realized what she had planned, Hermione was on her knees before him, her mouth enveloping his cock, sucking and licking as she gripped his arms.   
  
“Hermione, fuck,” he cursed, his hips raising from the chair, sending his cock deeper into her mouth and throat. Unfamiliar hands held his thighs as Tonks leaned over Hermione, pushing him back down so he wouldn’t choke her. Red fingernails delicately scratched his skin before her fingers wrapped around his balls. Once he’d stopped moving so forcefully, Tonks’ hand left him. She winked at him above Hermione's head before disappearing from view.   
  
His wife gasped around his cock, her curly hair brushing across his groin and stomach as she continued to move her head. Her tongue curled around him, her nose rubbing his pubic hair on each plunge downward, and he could feel her sucking hard, wanting him to come. It wasn’t playing, wasn’t the teasing that she sometimes did that resulted in him begging for her to finally let him lose control. Leaning his head to the side, he could see Tonks kneeling behind her, obviously licking her cunt and arse. He was unable to see clearly but knew what she was doing from the noises Hermione was making around his cock, hums that had his hips moving up slowly.   
  
They continued like that until he was whimpering, soft moans in the back of his throat. Tonks stood up, her lips wet from Hermione's pre-come, and she smiled as she offered him wet fingers direct from his wife's cunt. His head moved forward as much as possible to close his mouth around them, sucking and licking Tonks’ hand to taste his wife. His fingers curled into his palm, his body aware of every sensation from the rough tug of the tie against his wrist to the soft curls of hair against his belly.   
  
“Come for me, Fred,” Hermione whispered before sucking the head of his cock, her tongue tracing his slit, pushing his foreskin away, her fingers wrapped around the base stroking up and down. He grunted as he obeyed, his head falling and hitting the back of the chair with a soft crack that made his body buck beneath her at the slight pain.   
  
Tonks pulled her hand free, stepping away and stripping her clothes before lying on the bed, her eyes on them as her hand moved between her legs. Hermione kept sucking, swallowing his release, come dripping from her lips and splattering on his thighs and stomach when she pulled back finally. She kissed him, sharing his taste, her tongue wrapping around his as she straddled his leg, her wet cunt rubbing back and forth before she was whimpering into his mouth, coming on his thigh as her body shuddered and fell against him.   
  
“Fuck, you two are so hot,” Tonks said softly, drawing his attention away from his wife. He saw that the violet haired woman was fucking herself while watching them, something he found unbelievably arousing. Her body changed as he watched, hair growing longer, breasts becoming more full, hips rounding, violet becoming brunette.   
  
“Oh God,” he moaned as he found himself looking at Hermione, taller and lacking the natural curves he‘d always found attractive, but so very much like his wife. Hermione kissed him again before standing up and walking to the bed.  
  
“You’re kinky, love,” she told Tonks in an affectionate voice he’d heard her use with Charlie and George, his cock protesting the thought of rising again as he watched them eagerly.   
  
“Hmm…who was it that originally asked me to change like this?” Tonks teased as she spread her legs, red fingernails scratching her fuller breasts before she squeezed them. She was dripping onto the bed, so aroused he could see it despite the less than perfect view.   
  
Hermione laughed before pulling her hair over her right shoulder, moving so he could see better. She leaned down, his eyes following her tongue as it lazily trailed from arse to clit, Tonks’ moan low as her legs spread even more. “Do you see her, Fred?” she asked as she rested her cheek on Tonks’ belly. “Look at how wet we’ve made her, baby. Is this what you wanted? To watch me lick her pretty little cunt until she’s exploding and begging, riding my fingers and tongue?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” he growled his cock finally giving up its protesting and stirring again. “Fuck her, Hermione.”  
  
“What do you say, Fred?” She let her tongue lash at Tonks’ clit, her fingers moving up and down her wet cunt teasingly.  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Good boy,” she purred before rolling onto her stomach between Tonks’ legs. He couldn’t see now, but he could imagine. God, could he imagine. Tonks was whimpering, her face, Hermione’s face, twisted with pleasure as her body rocked against his wife’s face. He watched her start to change again, pink hair growing shorter, framing her pretty face, her normal build coming back as she tensed and came, fingers pulling Hermione’s hair, grinding against his wife’s gorgeous face. He knew Hermione was licking and sucking, could hear the sounds of slurping and fingers plunging into wet cunt.   
  
He was surprised when Hermione was suddenly pushed back against the bed. Tonks looked at him. “I’m going to fuck your wife now, Fred. Make the little tease scream and moan, okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” he muttered, eyes widening as her body shifted, a cock developing between her legs, longer than his but not as thick, her hand stroking it as she looked at him.   
  
“You’re fucking hot, Freddie. Bet you wish she’d release you, don’t you? You want to fuck her, make her come, feel her hot and wet around your cock as she begs you. I know. I feel it, too. Only woman I’ve ever grown a cock for just so I could fuck her, to feel like that. Makes you wild, doesn’t she? Makes you suck your own twin’s cock and let him fuck your arse just because she wants to see it, makes you let your older brother fuck her into the mattress while you watch and wank because nothing is as arousing as her face when she’s coming, whether it be you, her, or someone else as you watch.”  
  
“So wild. Out of control sometimes,” he whispered, looking away from Tonks to find Hermione watching him as her fingers moved inside her cunt. “Love you so much.”  
  
“Love you, too, baby,” she whispered, everything else fading for a moment as they shared this with each other. She reached for her wand, releasing the ties holding him in place before she straddled Tonks.   
  
He watched her slide down on Tonks’ cock, moving up and down slowly, listening to her groan. Standing up, he rubbed his wrists and walked to the bed. Falling beside them, he watched Tonks arch up into Hermione, their breasts rubbing together as they fucked. His hand traced the curve of her spinal column down to her arse. She gasped as he slid his finger inside her, curling and twisting, catching her mouth in a passionate kiss as she rode Tonks’ cock.  
  
Rolling onto his back, he wanked as he watched them, wondering how bloody long Tonks would last. His question was soon answered as she stiffened, whining in the back of her throat as her hips rose, burying herself inside Hermione as she came again. That was what he’d been waiting for. Before Hermione could gasp, he was pulling her off, pushing her against the bed and sliding inside her wet heat. Fred fucked her hard and deep, her legs wrapping around his waist, their lips meeting in desperate, thorough kisses, his hands caressing her breasts as the made love.   
  
Neither of them lasted long. Half a dozen strokes and she was tightening around him, gasping as she came, trying to pull him over the edge with her. A few thrusts and he followed, grunting against her neck, continuing to move inside her until he was completely spent.   
  
Fred stayed inside her, brushing gentle kisses along her sweaty face and open-mouth kisses on her neck. She was caressing his back, fingers moving up and down tenderly. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her, groaning as he rolled onto his back. “That was bloody brilliant,” he told her, looking over at her and Tonks, who looked as tired as he felt. “But I think I need a nap.”  
  
Tonks smiled as she stood up. After performing a quick cleaning charm on herself and morphing her body back into the familiar athletic form, she ran a hand through hair that was once again violet. “That was fun, kids, but I’d better get home. If you feel an urge to surprise Fred again, love, owl me. I’d definitely enjoy a second go,” she said with a playful leer. Leaning over, she kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
“Thanks for agreeing, sweetie.” Hermione brushed a kiss against her cheek. “Give Remus our love. We’ll try to get together for dinner soon.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Tonks. This was more than I ever…” Fred drifted off, grinning. “It was great.”  
  
“You’re a lucky man, Fred Weasley,” Tonks told him with a smile. “Take good care of our girl.” She winked before apparating back home.  
  
“You hear that?” Fred asked Hermione as she snuggled against him, pulling the thin sheet up to cover them. “Even Tonks knows I’m lucky to have you. Told you so.”  
  
“Fred.”  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
She looked up at him, brushing a kiss against his lips. “You’re wrong.”  
  
“Am not,” he denied as his hand moved behind her back, pulling her closer, his fingers gently brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
“Are, too,” she said matter-of-factly, her voice taking on the prissy ‘don’t argue with me’ tone he loved. “ _We’re_ the lucky ones.”  
  
Looking at her, he smiled slowly. “Yeah, you’re right. We are,” he said before kissing her again.  
  
The End


End file.
